piyonafandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
Overview There are three main religions in the continents of Mitai, Piyona and the Homelands. These are the Old Gods, which dominate Candorian and Legion controlled sections in the continents, the New Gods, which dominate Targonian and City States controlled sections, and Sinada, the main religion in Mitai. There are smaller deities, including the Cult of Kerr or the Followers of Davitch, extremist sections of the New Gods and the Old Gods, respectively. The Old Gods The Old Gods are a trio of powerful figures. The main figurehead of the religion is Balsus, who stands for honour and service, Mastras, who represents resilience, and Sybil, who represents community and luck. The religion appeals primarily to the Candorians, a patriotic nation. They live a harsh life, and so many followers maintain the practises and festivals of Mastras as a symbol of their continued existence in "The Nest" or the Northern Wastes. Balsus is used as an authority figure, with the Chairman of all National Assemblies (in both Piyona and in the Homelands) commonly being referred to as Balsus. Young men and women often turn to Sybil for love, while others pray for her guidance in business ventures. They do not condemn the existence of other religions or races. In times of war, in countries that follow the Old Gods, an emergency Balsus, Mastras and Sybil are elected, with Balsus maintaing primary control of the military. If Sybil and Mastras come to a decision, however, they may overrule a decision that the Balsus makes. The Legion, another prominent follower of this religion, does not adhere to this principle, with their own chain of command already in place. The New Gods The New Gods, like the old Gods, are also a trio of powerful figures. Their main figurehead is Alistar, who stands for moderation and suspicion. Brul stands for safety and cunning, while Lux stands for elegance, light and love. The New Gods appeal to the various City States in Piyona, as well as Targonia. They live a relaxed life that emphasis the accumulation of wealth, with most of the New Gods followers attending various festivals held at important times during the year. Whilst Alistar appears to many as being the most powerful of the three, the Trio are in fact equal, with their different values appealing to different individuals. Lux appeals to many in the upperclass, Alistar appeals to merchants, moneylenders or those who come in frequent contact with goods or currency, and Brul appeals to young parents and the lowerclass. Despite a decree from the Religious capital of the New Gods in Targonia, many wealthy, prominent or influential individuals have referred to themselves as either Brul, Alistar or Lux. Sinada The religion of Sinada is the most prominent in Mitai, with Monks immigrating to Piyona in an attempt to spread the religion. The religion originates from a man born during the period of the Five Warring Houses of Mitai, and promotes (at least in the time of Vengance) peace, good will, and above all, victory. He was the eldest son of the family of Zann, the family that currently rules Mitai. He shunned his families practise of sacrificing prisoners or even members of his own household to the Gods for the sake of victory. He was quickly overshadowed by his younger brother, who was willing to adhere to the concrete traditions. He retired to travelling around Mitai, coming into frequent contact with the poverty and hardship generated by war. He resolved to find a way to stop the bloodshed in Mitai and founded a religion that has since been named after him, which upheld tact, love, understanding, empathy, and the desire to assist those in need. These beliefs have since been warped as new but inevitable civil wars took place. Whilst the religion appealed to the lower and middle classes, it did not appeal to those in the upper. He was captured and executed by a rival house, himself becoming a martyr for the cause. His younger brother, who was by then the head of the Zann, resolved to carry on his brother's legacy, through the use of military might bending the five Houses to his will, before surrendering his title as the ruler of Mitai to his eldest son, retiring to become the head Monk in the new religion of Sinada. The peace was short-lived, and the ruling house of Zann retain their power over the nation in name only, allowing the other four houses increased power and influence in exchange for the promise of peace. Although Sinada Zann himself envisioned the religion he founded to co-exist with others, the culture of Mitai prevented this idea from gathering steam. Smaller pockets of other religions were converted or destroyed after it became the national religion. Smaller Religions There are various smaller Deities in the Homelands and Piyona. Mitai, however, is spared from a diversity in cultures. Those that do emerge in the continent regularly have their own values, principles or practises absorbed into the main culture. The Dwarfs don't believe in any divine figures, but believe that when they die they become one with the Earth, along with all those who have lived upon her. The Elves believe only in the reality of nature and magic.